


Pronto

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, Waiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seis palabras: “Lo siento. Aún no. Ya casi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada excepto la trama del fic.

**Pronto**

 

De poderse clasificar como tal, Georg diría que cada año su cumpleaños es igual.

Claro, cada año tiene sus propias variaciones; a veces en carretera, a veces sobre el escenario y otras tantas en casa con familia, otras en el autobús de la gira con sus compañeros de banda y las que menos, en su departamento de Magdeburg y solo. Pero en general, “cada año es _más o menos_ igual” repite Georg cuando le preguntan al respecto.

Y este año no es la excepción. Con veintiséis primaveras encima y sin sentirse ni una pizca diferente que el día anterior, despierta a la hora de siempre y se bebe una taza de café con leche observando a través de la ventana como es su costumbre a esas horas.

Frente a él sobre la mesa de la cocina, descansan los regalos que en la última semana ha recibido vía paquetería nacional e internacional por de parte de su familia, amigos y conocidos. Unos cuantos de estos por cortesía de las fans y que la disquera envió una vez pasaron por revisión.

Georg sonríe por encima del vapor de su café y juguetea con el moño del regalo más cercano. Fiel a sus costumbres, los empaques están en perfecto estado y no ha hecho intento alguno de averiguar qué contiene cada caja.

De algún modo, esperar hasta el día exacto de su nacimiento para recibir cada presente es lo mejor de cada cumpleaños. Paciente como no suele serlo en otros aspectos de su vida, Georg finaliza su taza de café y lleva después los regalos a la mesa grande que tiene en la sala y empieza con su ritual favorito de cada año.

Por orden jerárquico preestablecido, Georg comienza con los regalos de las fans que son por regla general, los más llamativos y a veces los más grandes. Los habituales presentes suelen ser animales de felpa, tarjetas de felicitaciones compradas o hechas a mano, a veces joyería, productos para el cabello que hace menos de un mes se cortó y todo tipo de parafernalia que jamás imaginó comprar. El regalo destacado de ese año resulta ser una preciosa caja de música, al parecer elaborada a mano por la misma fan, y que al abrirse, toca una delicada versión de Durch den Monsun.

Los regalos que abre a continuación son de amigos cercanos y no tan cercanos. Georg no cesa de sorprenderse como cada año la lista de estos últimos crece en medida exponencial, pero al mismo tiempo se resigna al respecto, convencido de que lo que cuenta al final es la intención. En esta nueva pila de obsequios recibe objetos más relacionados a su persona y a sus gustos, pero que no pasan de ser regalos genéricos con una buena intención como carta de presentación. Georg toma nota de las tarjetas y se promete que a la menor oportunidad hará las llamadas pertinentes para agradecer el detalle.

Los siguientes regalos en su lista son los de los gemelos. Ellos por ser ellos tienen su propia categoría y Georg levanta cuidadoso la tapa de la caja que le envía Tom a sabiendas de que su amor por hacerle bromas a veces puede rayar en lo insano. Para su sorpresa, el regalo de ese año es un casi inofensivo consolador de cinco velocidades y tres DVD’s de porno gay. También boletos de avión para volar a Los Ángeles y una nota escrita con prisa que sólo dice “Cuando vengas celebraremos como es debido. Los tragos correrán por mi cuenta en Las Vegas”. Georg deniega con la cabeza, pero sonríe mientras abre el regalo de Bill y encuentra una amplia colección de música que el menor de los gemelos le envía a sabiendas de cuáles son sus gustos. Georg no reconoce a ningún artista, pero bien puede estar seguro de que Bill lo conoce como pocos y cada disco será de su total agrado.

La siguiente tanda de regalos le pertenece a su familia. De parte de su madre, Georg recibe ropa y un par de libros; su padre envía un regalo similar. Abuelos, tíos y primos le dan un tratamiento parecido y Georg lo agradece porque siguen siendo los mismos regalos que recibía desde antes de saltar a la fama. Sentir que de algún modo hay normalidad en su vida es el obsequio más valioso que alguna vez podría recibir de ellos, y por tanto hace nota mental de corresponderles de igual modo llegado el momento.

Disminuida la considerable pila de cajas y lazos, Georg contempla los dos últimos regalos que le quedan.

El de Veronika, su novia de varios años, y el de Gustav, su compañero de banda y amigo de toda la vida.

El primero incluye un sobre grueso que contiene boletos para París fechados dentro de una semana, reservaciones de hotel y todo lo que marca al regalo como un idílico fin de semana ellos dos juntos en la ciudad del _Amour_ ~ Una sorpresa a medias porque Georg había escuchado a Veronika comentarle sus planes a una amiga por teléfono, y de paso, París es el sueño de Veronika, uno del que él estaba enterado desde siempre y por ende, no una sorpresa del todo.

El segundo es un papel doblado en dos, un cheque por cien mil euros a su nombre y seis palabras en tandas de dos escritas al reverso: “Lo siento. Aún no. Ya casi.”

_“Lo siento_ porque soy un cobarde. _Aún no_ estoy preparado para hacerlo público, pero _ya casi_ llega el día.”

El quinto cheque y el quinto año, que en sí, no constituyen la disculpa real que Georg merece ni el remordimiento que Gustav siente.

Georg suspira y se guarda el cheque en uno de los bolsillos traseros. Más tarde en la semana lo depositará en una cuenta especial que desde el inicio tiene para ahorrar ese dinero e intentará olvidar que al menos por ese año, su más grande anhelo no se cumplirá.

Cualquiera diría que quinientos mil euros comprarían la felicidad sin problemas, al menos algo que se le pareciera, pero Georg sabe que no es así. Ese dinero, y la promesa que encierra pertenecen a un futuro incierto y anacrónico. A un tiempo al que se tiene que esperar con paciencia, cuando al fin Gustav decida que el amor pesa más que el miedo a los prejuicios y dé el gran salto de valor para estar con Georg sin que la opinión ajena y de los medios tengan significado.

El mismo Georg no está seguro si llegado el momento lo suyo con Veronika encuentre su término. Porque cada cheque es un boleto a una rifa que no gana y la cuenta aumenta con nuevos depósitos y los intereses de cada año, pero… Siempre queda la esperanza.

La promesa de usar ese dinero y vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas resulta cada cumpleaños el mejor y el peor de los regalos, y Georg sabe bien que aferrarse a un sueño que quizá no llegue a cumplirse jamás es fútil, pero no quiere dejar de soñar.

No en su cumpleaños, no cuando Gustav sigue intentando a su modo crear un futuro real para los dos, una vida común con casa, mascotas y un jardín. Su dinero, sin llegar a ser una garantía, es una promesa, y Georg cree en Gustav igual que lo hizo cinco años atrás cuando recibió el primer cheque acompañado del primer ‘lo siento’.

De las seis palabras recibidas y los quinientos mil euros que le pertenecen, ese día como en otros años, Georg elige lo que para él tiene mayor valor: _“Ya casi”._

Cerrando los ojos, paladea las palabras y se mece en la cadencia de sus sonidos cuando mueve apenas los labios y repite un mensaje que para él es de vida o muerte.

Ya casi…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
